


Dear Jason

by LadyArya2014



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: Even though Percy knew Jason would never read these letters, after all there is no address in Elysium, he still wrote them anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these two chapters back in 2017. I think I was going to make an actual story out of this but it never happened but I had to share these with the world.

Dear Jason,

I am so tired… I don’t want to do this anymore. The past ten years all I have done was train the next group of demigods only for most to die before they turn sixteen. I have made sure the gods kept their oath to me all those years ago. And worked to keep the peace between the camps after your passing.

Some days are easier than others. There are days when I can take a deep breath and know that all is well. That there is no great prophecy looming over our heads. That there is no threat of war about to break out at any given moment. That there is a whole new group of demigods at both camps that don’t have the memories of battles plaguing their minds.

But then there are the other days. The days that I can’t help but look at these new demigods and see their burial shrouds. That I know no matter how hard they train they will never be ready to face whatever monsters are sent after them. I know there will come a day where their innocence will shatter when they have to light the funeral pyre for their closest friends.

And then there are the dark days. The days that I am trapped back in the labyrinth feeling lost forever. Not knowing what day it is or which way is the correct path. When I am back in New York with only forty campers trying to keep Olympus from falling. The days where all I feel is the darkness of Tartarus surrounding and suffocating me. On those days I wish I never survived this long.

I once heard a quote, I can’t remember from who or where that said: “You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.” I really should get those words tattooed on my arm. I think about it every day. At what point does one go from hero to villain? I sometimes wonder if Tartarus brought out the monster inside me. Will there be a day where I can not cage it anymore?

You were the only one who understand that. As a power child of the Big Three you understood we have the ability to destroy cities if we wanted to. You taught me how to be aware of it but not fear it. You taught me control. Now you aren’t here anymore… Who is going to tame the raging sea inside me now?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jason,

Twenty years ago, I made a promise to you. A promise that together you and I will do whatever is necessary to keep that peace between the two camps. When you passed, I promised that I will keep that vow to you. I am sorry to say that I have failed that mission. Possibly the most important mission I have been given the task to complete and I couldn’t do it. I’m still unsure what it was that set off these changes in events. Maybe it was the different moral beliefs. Or was it the arguing and challenging each other that seems to come so natural to the Greeks and Romans. Or it could just be the fates fucking with our lives again. Whatever the cause, ask anyone and you will get a different answer, another war is coming. This time it’s against each other.

All those alive from the previous wars have worked tirelessly to avoid this from happening. They don’t want this ether because they too remember as it was before. They also remember when there was peace between us all after Gaia had been defeated. That was thirty-two years ago. There is not many left who was there. That is the tragedy of being a demigod. Dying too soon and early. Maybe if you were still here things would be different. You were always the better diplomat anyways.

As the oldest and most senior veteran everyone expects me to be Camp Half-Blood’s leader, just as I had always done. They want me to create battle plans and lead the missions. However, I cannot fight this war Jason. I have already fount against fellow demigods, ones that I trained with who turned around and joined Kronos’s army. I cannot do that again. Besides I have also grown to love those on both sides.

Since no one will take my no for an answer I must leave. I doubt I will ever be back at either camp again. It still amazes me just how much both camps have changed in these past thirty years but I think it is about time I leave this life of fighting monsters and leading charges behind. I am so tired and way past my time. I should have died long ago. It’s not natural for a demigod to live as long as I have.

I don’t know where I will go. Maybe I will build a house in the mountains somewhere and raise a couple of horses. Can you see me doing that? Living off the grid on some mountain with only a couple of horses as my company? That does sound nice. Although the winter months will be the worst. Maybe I will live on the beach, or an island, somewhere. No that is too predictable. I want to go to a place where no one will find me. Or maybe I should just wonder around like a nomad.

It’s strange. You have been gone for twelve years but yet this is the first time I have felt that this is good-bye. Every time I have come to Camp Jupiter I would make sure to visit you here. I know you’re not buried here, as it’s demigod customs to have a funeral pyre. Yours was by far the biggest, although Charisse’s was pretty spectacular as well. But I feel like this has been the one place where I can feel you here. And deep down some part of me always hoped that you would return.

See you in Elysium someday.


End file.
